


We all run for something

by eminahinata



Series: I´ll be your burning sun [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Drabble & One-shot Collection, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su familia no iba a dejarlo vivir en paz si se enteraban.</p>
<p>Peor. </p>
<p>Mary Jane no lo iba a dejar morir en paz si se enteraba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando Peter conoció a Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues bien, aquí empiezo mi serie sobre mi fic Love runs out, wiii. Será más que todo drabbles y one-shot con fragmentos de ese universo, mientras se me ocurre una buena idea para una secuela... Espero que salga algo, he.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Peter recordaba con bastante detalle el día que vio por primera vez a Stiles.

Fueron tres semanas antes de la navidad cuando el nuevo estudiante entro por la puerta de la escuela, llevando unos pantalones negros, unos convers y una camisa a cuadros sobre una playera negra en la que se podía leer _Home is where your wi-fi connects automaticaly_ , envuelto en un abrigo grueso y un gorro de lana cubriendo su despeinado cabello.

Peter había sentido mucha curiosidad por el desconocido, ignorando a su amigo que hablaba sin cesar sobre algo que no presto atención, pero también había sentido una gran atracción que lo dejó sorprendido y plantado en su lugar al lado de los armarios.

Sus ojos seguían al otro con gran intensidad

El nuevo alumno camino en su dirección, sus ojos cruzándose por un breve segundo acompañado de una rápida sonrisa, cuando sucedió.

—¡Parker! —gritó alguien, empujándolo con el hombro y sorprendiéndolo, ocasionando que se tropezara con su propio pie y cayera frente al chico.

Para su vergüenza el chico se había detenido de golpe a verlo con grandes ojos de bambi, la boca separada por la sorpresa, mientras otros alumnos se reían de su accidente. Harry había suspirado mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse pie, sonriendo suavemente hacia el nuevo alumno y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Flash, que se alejaba riéndose con sus compañeros de equipo del lugar. El chico le sonrió con cierta timidez cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el nuevo estudiante siguió su camino, dando un breve gesto de reconocimiento en dirección de Harry cuando la campana sonó.

Harry había soltado un bufido cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no se movía, viéndolo con diversión, y se había alejado a su primera clase, dejándolo en medio del pasillo con el corazón latiendo como conejo.

No entendió en ese momento la razón.

En su tercera hora lo volvió a ver y de nuevo volvió a caerse frente al chico cuando su pie se topo con uno de los escritorios cuando no pudo apartar sus ojos del castaño, siendo Flash el que se burlara muy en voz alta sobre su torpeza. ¡Maldita sea!

El castaño, ahora sin su gorro y el cabello despeinado apuntando en varias direcciones y haciendo que le entraran unas ganas de enterrar sus manos en ese cabello y comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, sintiendo una descarga pasar por su espina dorsal cuando sus manos se tocaron.

—Uh…

—Hola, soy Stiles.

Carraspeó cuando sintió demasiado tambaleante su voz—. Peter, un gusto. Siento… lo de antes…

El chico, _Stiles_ , lo vio con algo que no reconoció para luego sonreírle con suavidad y Peter de inmediato se sintió atraído a la boca.

Alguien detrás de Stiles carraspeó y ambos saltaron, viendo hacia la chica que les alzó una ceja—. Stiles, parece que ya conoces a Parker.

—Uh, sí…

—Bueno, entonces muévanse y tomen asiento.

Ambos chicos parpadearon y acataron la orden, Stiles sentándose frente a Peter y volviendo a sonreírle por encima del hombre, rápidamente regresando su atención al frente cuando el maestro entró al aula.

Peter sabía que se enamoró en ese momento y que estaba muy jodido.

Su familia no iba a dejarlo vivir en paz si se enteraban.

Peor.

_Mary Jane_ no lo iba a dejar morir en paz si se enteraba.


	2. Cuando Loki encontró a Barney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, gente bonita!
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos. Me hace feliz ver que a las personas de verdad les está gustando mi idea, he. Lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo. Pero actualizaré poco a poco, ¿vale?
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

La forma en que se conocieron- no, la forma en que Loki _encontró_ a Barney era una de las historias favoritas de Stiles (claro, con un montón de censura aquí y allá, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma) cuando era un niño, incluso más que aquellas su madre le narraba en las noches de tormenta sobre dioses y un martillo mágico

Loki llegó a la Tierra en una de sus aventuras, deseoso de travesuras y lleno de curiosidad. El lugar a donde llego fue a un pequeño pueblo en Polonia, y usando su magia se mezcló con facilidad entre los humanos.

Su emoción duró unos minutos, el aburrimiento llenándolo con rapidez cuando nada captaba su atención, cuando sucedió como acto de magia. Con mucho humo e inesperado.

Él caminaba por una calle poco transitada, pensando cual sería la mejor broma a gastar a aquellas despistadas personas, cuando paso por un callejón y escuchó un estruendo, como si un objeto hubiera sido dejado caer sin consideración hacia el suelo... desde un tercer piso.

Sorprendido (algo que no era común en su persona, muchas gracias) vio la escena y se encontró un cuerpo desparramado en un montón de cajas y basura, quejándose y maldiciendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Unas sombras se expandieron por el suelo y Loki alzó la vista para ver a unos hombres ver directamente hacia donde yacía el hombre.

—Chwytaj go! —gritó uno de ellos. El hombre volvió a maldecir desde su lugar, intentando ponerse de pie.

Loki lo pensó dos segundos y luego se lanzó, tomando al hombre del codo, sus ojos cruzándose un segundo apenas, pero un segundo que fue suficiente para que Loki viera la sorpresa en los rasgos muy atractivos, y luego la emoción lo envolvió, haciendo vibrar sus huesos de algo que no entendió.

—¿Qué diablos? —fue lo único que susurró el hombre al verse arrastrado de esa forma.

Corrió con el hombre cojeando tras él, algunas personas exclamando en sorpresa y horror viendo como el hombre sangraba. Escucharon disparos que los seguían y el hombre masculló entre dientes, zafándose de su agarre y ahora siendo él el que lo arrastraba entre callejones hasta unas casas abandonadas.

Con la sangre corriendo desde uno de sus brazos, el hombre (rubio, alto y con unos hombros anchos que hicieron que algo en el interior de Loki se removiera con puro interés) derribó una puerta y lo metió al interior, ocultándolo detrás de una pared, pegando su cuerpo contra el de él para mantenerlo quieto.

Loki sonrió al hombre, su espalda pegada contra una pared, y éste lo vio con fastidio e intriga, sus ojos moviéndose entre una abertura de la puerta que había cerrado y de la cual lo tenía presionado al lado de ella.

—¿Sabes? —canturreó Loki—. Esto no está mal para una _primera cita_.

Loki definitivamente rio cuando vio el tic en la ceja del hombre.

—Estás loco —susurró el hombre en un acento y Loki se sintió ligeramente decepcionado ante la respuesta—. Luego te _enseño_ lo que es una verdadera cita.

Y la sonrisa que siguió fue pecado en su más pura expresión.

Loki nunca admitiría que lo que sucedió con el hombre fue amor a primera vista. Aunque Thor dijera lo contrario.

Cuando Clint supo la historia no dejó de reír durante _horas_.

Por otro lado, Peter veía con asombro a su novio.

—¿En serio?

—Es la verdad.

—…Y yo que creí que mis padres eran raros.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Algunas preguntas no están destinadas a ser contestadas.

Stiles sólo encogió los hombros.


	3. Cuando Thro conversó con su sobrino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoooooola!
> 
> Feliz año nuevo a todos, wiiii. Sí, sí. Sé que es una barbaridad y un tiempo en el cual no he publicado, pero es que la vida me tenia muy deprimida y sin inspiración para ninguna de mis actualizaciones. Me he quedado sin empleo y estoy pensando seriamente dejar la carrera que estoy siguiendo, ¿saben? Es que ya me tiene harta la escuela y la carrera es muy aburrida y, en todo lo general, va en contra de todos mis principios. No puedo ser la mejor persona, pero tengo mis principios bien definidos y me enorgullezco de ellos. En fin. Veré que hago.
> 
> Entonces, gracias por sus kudos y comentarios (que espero responder en unos días) y aquí dejo un pequeño drabble que espero les guste. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Thor sonrió con alegría mientras caminaba por el parque de la ciudad de Nueva York, comiendo un gran helado y acompañado de su sobrino favorito. Bueno, con el que ha logrado pasar algún tiempo de calidad, teniendo en cuanta la historia de sus otros sobrinos y eso.

Prefería dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento.

El chico resulto ser muy parecido a su hermano, algo que con sorpresa apreciaba, sus sonrisas haciendo que recordara los tiempos en los cuales su hermano y él hacían travesuras por todo Asgard. Era algo doloroso de recordar, pero el joven hechicero hacia que la sensación poco a poco se volviera en algo más cálido.

El chico también compartía mucho con el hermano mayor de su compañero vengador. Los gestos y el ceño fruncido eran idénticos y la tranquilidad era algo que su sobrino había heredado del hombre (al cual había llegado a apreciar al observar el gran amor y lealtad que expresaba a Loki).

—¿Y cómo es Asgard? —preguntó el joven príncipe cuando se detuvieron en unas bancas, el sol pegando con fuerza en sus espaldas.

Thor lo volteó a ver con sorpresa y el niño le sonrió con algo parecido a la tristeza. Los hombros de Thor se relajaron.

—Es grande y hermoso. Las estrellas son incluso más brillantes que aquí. La ciencia y la magia son lo mismo y la vida es más sencilla —sonrió con gran cariño recordando su hogar.

—Una vida sencilla llena de guerras —rió Stiles, estirando sus piernas, viendo al cielo con ojos brillantes que hizo a Thor contener el aliento. Ese gesto se parecía tanto al de su madre y se preguntaba como Loki podía creer que no era parte de su familia.

Su madre amaría tanto a éste joven hechicero de inteligencia abrasadora y astucia peligrosa.

—…mamá nunca me habla de Asgard, sólo pequeños cuentos de cuando era más joven y de las bromas que hacían en su infancia —suspiró—. Apenas y si susurra los nombres de mis hermanos y hermana…

Thor bajo la cabeza con tristeza—. Lamento escuchar eso.

—No es tu culpa, supongo —encogió los hombros—. Mamá sólo…sólo se sintió rechazado, no sé. Es un sentimiento que puede consumirte y volverte en una versión más oscura de ti mismo.

—Yo siempre he amado a mi hermano —dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de su sobrino.

—Eso lo sé y lo sabe mamá —sonrió suavemente—, sólo que no lo pudo ver hasta mucho después…

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Tal vez no debería decirte esto —Stiles se removió en su lugar, bajando los ojos—. Mis padres piensan que no lo sé, pero quiero que entiendas algo: Lo que hizo mamá, aquí en Nueva York, fue para protegerme… de _él_ …

Thor vio con sorpresa al joven príncipe y éste paso una mano por su mejilla izquierda, borrando la lágrima traidora. El asgardiano volteó al frente, sus ojos encontrándose con las personas que caminaban tranquilamente a unos metros de ellos. Él podía claramente entender las palabras del niño, de las implicaciones.

Aquel ser del cual su hermano tenia tanto miedo.

_Oh, Loki._

—Gracias por decírmelo —poso una de sus grandes manos en el cabello castaño de Stiles y este le sonrió con suavidad.

—Gracias por cuidar de mamá…

— _Siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ideas? ¡Compartan y veré que puedo hacer!


End file.
